


La Hermosa Cosa Naranja

by zafiro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chibi Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Kurama tolerates Naruto because he is Cute, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto loves Orange, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafiro/pseuds/zafiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto llega a un extraño lugar y encuentra algo grandioso ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Hermosa Cosa Naranja

* * *

 

Es un accidente lo que ocasiona su primer encuentro, todos los subsiguientes encuentros… esos _sí_ son ocasionados por Naruto.

 

* * *

 

 

La primera vez, el pequeño acaba de hacer una travesura con pintura fresca, una banca y un transeúnte despistado que se sienta a descansar sin percatarse de nada inusual; se da cuenta claro, cuando Naruto no puede contener su risa por más tiempo. Algunas palabras son intercambiadas y una persecución es iniciada.

Hay un momento donde el niño brinca sobre un contenedor de basura con toda la intención de llegar hasta el techo del edifico contiguo, y se cae.

Se levanta, y esta en un corredor con muchísima agua, a su corta edad Naruto esta lleno de valentía y curiosidad; y así, decide explorar el lugar que le da una pequeña sensación de haber estado allí antes.

Llega a un gran portón y dentro hay sólo oscuridad, se acerca más y más hasta que dentro ve una figura enorme. Es casi tan grande como las puertas, y es de un hermoso color naranja, y Naruto, Naruto… piensa que es lo más _hermoso_ que ha visto en toda su vida.

El pequeño cruza por entre los barrotes y comienza a acariciar el hermoso y suave pelaje anaranjado, comienza y no puede contener sus exclamaciones de admiración. La cosa anaranjada se mueve ¡Y Naruto se da cuenta que tiene orejas y muchas colas, y bigotes y patas y ojos muy grandes!

Y no puede contener su emoción y le dice al animal lo hermoso que es, lo bonito que es su pelo y sus colas son tan naranjas y tan suaves, y su nombre es Naruto, tiene cinco años. ¿Y vives aquí? El nunca ha estado en la casa de un zorro tan hermoso. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño espera ansioso una respuesta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en todo el tiempo que habla sus manos no dejan de acariciar una de las colas del animal que lo mira muy fijamente sin parpadear. Después de un rato sin obtener respuesta alguna y en el que el niño no ha dejado de decirle al animal lo hermoso que es, el zorro mueve sus colas, Naruto se siente volar por los aires y despierta en el suelo, junto al contenedor del que había intentado brincar.

Su víctima esta ahí, el hombre le pregunta algo angustiado que si se encuentra bien a lo que Naruto contesta de manera afirmativa, el hombre lo reprime levemente y lo envía a casa. El niño lo hace, algo confundido por el cambio drástico de lugares y durante días no puede olvidar a ese gran animal anaranjado.

A la semana, se ha convencido a sí mismo que para poder ver al zorro de nuevo tiene que hacer lo mismo que hizo antes. Así que el niño regresa a la banca, corre como si lo persiguieran, salta al contenedor, brinca de nuevo, cae y…

¡Está de nuevo en el pasillo con agua!

Eufórico con el éxito de su plan, el niño se va chapoteando alegremente hasta las grandes puertas.

Al llegar saluda al zorro que parece dormir, (¡Soy Naruto! ¿Me recuerdas? Estuve aquí hace unos días ¡Te extrañé! ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Te puedo acariciar?), ve como el animal abre uno de sus ojos y sin esperar respuestas cruza los barrotes y comienza a acariciar la cola del animal y a contarle todo lo que ha hecho en la semana. Se quedan así por un tiempo hasta que el zorro suspira haciendo mucho ruido, mueve sus colas y Naruto regresa de nuevo a la aldea, más específicamente, al hospital de la aldea donde trata de convencer futílmente a una enfermera de que está bien y no tiene nada malo. Lo hacen quedarse una noche en el hospital y al día siguiente es libre de irse.

La próxima vez es más precavido, se sube a la mesa de la cocina y se deja caer de espaldas. Han pasado dos semanas y esta vez tiene muchas historias que contar. El zorro lo mira con curiosidad mientras el niño juega entre el pelo de sus colas, el zorro las mueve de un lado a otro y luego Naruto persigue las colas entre risas intentando atraparlas. Un rato después, con otro movimiento de sus colas como las veces anteriores, el zorro envía al niño de vuelta a casa.

La siguiente vez Naruto decide usar un árbol en una de las áreas de entrenamiento. Lo escala hábilmente y desde una de las ramas de en medio se deja caer de espaldas; esta vez siente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza pero al despertar en el pasillo inundado se olvida rapidamente de eso y se encamina hacia su amigo anaranjado. De nuevo juega con sus abundantes colas y escala hasta la cabeza de su amigo para luego dejarse caer por su extenso lomo y por su estómago como si fueran un enorme resbaladero. Por unos segundos, antes de que el zorro mueva sus colas para regresarlo a casa le parece escuchar una gran risa ronca. Luego despierta en el bosque con un pequeño dolor en su cabeza que desaparece unos segundos después, casi como magia.

Espera casi dos semanas para la siguiente visita. Luego, va hacia el monumento a los Hokages, busca una piedra lo suficiente alta y escondida y se deja caer de espaldas; de nuevo siente algo de dolor en la cabeza y espalda, recuerda vagamente no haber revisado el suelo por más piedras pero al abrir sus ojos en el pasillo con agua olvida todo sobre el asunto, tiene un amigo con quien jugar.

Juega de nuevo con el zorro anaranjado por un rato hasta que éste suspira pesadamente, y le habla.

-Naruto… -dice el zorro, su voz retumbando en el lugar.

-¡Sí, sí, ese soy yo! -contesta el niño levantando un brazo y agitando una mano.

-¿Cómo has estado viniendo aquí?

-¡Esta vez brinqué de una piedra!

-Y… ¿antes de eso?

-De un contenedor y un árbol, y una mesa y, tal vez en unos días usaré una casa abandonada del Distrito Sur.

-Tú… Te has estado lastimando ¿cierto?

 

El niño le sonrie brillantemente sin un solo deje de arrepentimiento. Era obvio que no pensaba parar en ningún momento.

El gran zorro naranja suspira exasperadamente.

 

-¿Piensas seguir viniendo a este lugar?  


Naruto parpadea y asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza.

El zorro vuelve a suspirar y habla otra vez.

 

-No vuelvas a hacerte daño, si deseas venir otra vez, piensa en este lugar al irte a dormir y llegarás aquí, yo me encargaré de ello.

 

Naruto ríe un poco apenado, rascándose la nuca.

 

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, ¡Déjalo en mis manos Zorro-chan!

 

El zorro gruñe un poco enfadado y mueve sus colas. Y mientras Naruto flota alejándose escucha al zorro decir "¡Mi nombre es Kurama!"

 

-¡Nos vemos pronto Kurama-chan! -grita Naruto, pero no esta seguro si el zorro anaranjado, Kurama, lo escucha.

 

Despierta entre piedras bañadas en sangre seca, un poco alarmado se toca la cabeza y revisa sus ropas, hay sangre seca en su cabello y en su ropa pero no tiene ninguna herida.

 

-Que raro… tal vez, ¿Kurama? Sí, debe haber sido él. ¡Que buen amigo!

 

Naruto, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro va directo a su departamento a darse un baño. Pronto será hora de dormir y podrá ver a Kurama de nuevo. Esta seguro que al zorro le agrada su compañía, sigue sin decirle que no vuelva a venir y eso para Naruto es prácticamente una invitación abierta y permanente.

Tal vez algún día le preguntará porqué vive en un gran lugar oscuro y con barrotes y como es que él, Naruto, puede visitarlo allí. Le preguntará por su familia, por sus amigos, por las cosas que come y qué es lo que hace el zorro cuando no juega con él.

Algún día le preguntará, por ahora, Naruto solo quiere jugar.

 

  
FIN

 

* * *

 

¡He vuelto!

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez escribiendo, espero no dejar nada inconcluso de nuevo. Los comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Saludos!


End file.
